TOUT et n'importe quoi!
by Riki - sama
Summary: Un recueil de texte divers que j'ai décidé de publier : ch 1 : voyage ; ch2 : Mes 1 AN d'écriture!
1. Chapter 1

_**TITRE : TOUT ET N'IMPORTE QUOI !**_

_**Explication : **__Ce n'est pas une fiction, mais juste des textes que je juge intéressant de publier, de réecrire = « tout et n'importe quoi », quoi ! ^^_

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

_**Nom : Rédaction de français.**_

_**Thème : Les voyages**_

_**Sujets : Que pensez-vous des voyages ? : Quels en sont, selon vous, les bienfaits ? Si vous pourriez voyager, dans quel(s) pays irez-vous et pourquoi ?**_

_**Note : **__C'est une simple rédaction de français sur les thèmes des voyages, j'ai eu un 18/20 et ma copie fut lue par la prof devant toute la classe *toute rouge*_

_Bien sur j'en suis très fière, mais la raison pour laquelle je décide la mettre sur fanfiction . net c'est parce que, plus de la moitié du texte, en réalité parle du Japon XD ! Mon pays favoris d'amuur!  
_

_**OoOoO**_

_Voyager, selon moi, est une bien belle chose. C'est l'occasion de découvrir plein de choses nouvelles, de souffler un peu. De voir de nouveaux horizons_

_Personnellement, je préfère voyager en voiture, mon lecteur MP3 dans les oreilles. Je me laisse toujours bercer par ma musique, par les secousses (dues à la route pas souvent droite) et par le, souvent beau, paysage qui défile par ma fenêtre._

_Mais le voyage peut avoir aussi de mauvais cotés. Comme par exemple, la peur de la découverte, la peur du nouveau. On ne sait jamais ce qui nous attend réellement. Etre ainsi dans l'ignorance pèse beaucoup sur le cœur et sur l'esprit. Des fois on a tort de se poser tant de questions mais dans le cas contraire, a devient vraiment difficile de supporter, ce voyage._

_Malgré tout ça, la curiosité et le gout du risque mènent l'homme à faire le choix de voyager…_

_Et c'est pareil pour moi, dans le monde il y a tant de beaux pays sur lesquelles on raconte des merveilles, comme : l'Italie, La Grèce, La Chine ou L'Inde. Mais LA ville (ou plutôt pays) qui m'attire, par excellence, est sans doute le Japon. Plusieurs de mes passions, mes habitudes et mes manies sont liées à lui. Tous les deux, on a plein de choses en commun, que j'aime beaucoup._

_Le dessin par exemple, mon inspiration, mon style viennent tous le deux du Japon. Je me suis spécialisé dans le style du « Manga », ce style est tellement parfait qu'il nous pousse, nous les dessinateurs, d'aller au-delà de nos, sois disant limites._

_La musique, le rock surtout, là bas est tout simplement sublime ! Le son n'est point banal, il y a du rythme, de la vie, de la passion. Les paroles, suivant les chansons, peuvent être sanglantes, poignantes et vivantes… Surtout qu'en plus, ils ont du style ! Un style bien à eux, selon les groupes (gothique, rock, ou, déjanté, joyeux ou… simplement beau)._

_La culture du Japon est très passionnante : tous les geishas, les samurais ou encore les moines. Ce qui est particulièrement beau c'est surtout les sabres, ils sont fascinant selon moi, ils ont une forme différente que celles des occidentaux. Au niveau de la culture ça aurait été magnifique si je pouvais visiter les célèbres temples de Kyoto._

_C'est le pays qui me fait vivre et rêver. Même si je sais que tout n'est pas si rose. Les travailleurs se démènent au travail toute leur vie et prendre des vacances peut être mal vue. Cette société est très fermées mais c'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher d'aimer le Japon ! _

_**OoOoO**_

_Peut être que ça a l'air court comme ça mais c'est nettement plus grand sur papier ! ! ! (deux pages env. et j'écris nettement plus d'habitude!)  
_

_La raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas eu 20 est tout d'abord les fautes d'orthographes et la répétition du mot : choses_

_Donner moi votre avis, est ce que vous pensez comme moi ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**GOOD MORNING EVERY BODY !**_

_Aujourd'hui, le 21 février 2011 se fête un truc trop génial ! Mes 1 AN d'écriture !_

_Je suis vraiment trop heureuse d'avoir pu écrire ces 17 fics pendant cette année, j'espère devenir aussi une meilleure écrivain et pour me racheter de mes fautes de débutante (par exemple : Trahison involontaire) j'ai décidé de TOUT réécrire ! _

_Car je dois avouer que mes fics du début n'étaient pas les meilleurs. Cela manquait de style et de « savoir écrire ». Surtout qu'au début j'étais tellement « épuisée » par mes fics que je ne vérifiai même pas les fautes d'orthographe ! ! !_

_Alors il est temps de tout refaire !_

_J'espère que ceux qui lisent ça sont conscients que je ne pourrai rien faire de nouveau tant que ma tache ne sera accomplie, ce qui risque malheureusement de prendre du temps…beaucoup de temps…_

_Sur ceux, je vous dis à plus, souhaitez moi bonne chance pour tout refaire….ça va pas toujours être une partie de plaisir mais je peux pas les laisser dans la nature tel qu'ils sont en ce moment, je promets de donner le meilleur de moi-même pour eux ! (Et surtout pour vous, mes chers lecteurs) !_

_Bye bie !_ (^^)


End file.
